


Perfect

by DarthLuffy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko Day, F/F, Gay Panic, Gay disaster, Oblivious Lesbian, One of them is trying really hard to make it a perfect date, This is pure fluff, With A Little Magic, Written for, but I was little late, the other is wishing really hard it was a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLuffy/pseuds/DarthLuffy
Summary: Akko and Diana finally go on a date. A date that should be absolutely perfect. Only one of them doesn't realize it's supposed to be a date.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	Perfect

**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be for Diakko Day but I am the world's best at procrastinating so it's a dayish late. Anyways this might be the most tooth-achingly sweet thing I have ever written, so I hope everyone enjoys.

**Perfect**

"See?! I told you I could do it now," Akko exclaimed, beaming over to Diana. The blondeish witch was was sitting on a bench, an open book in her lap, while Akko was flying around the courtyard.

"Yes, you've improved your flight time quite well,"Diana said, giving Akko a soft smile in reply. True, Akko's toes were barely six inches above ground but she had managed to stay in the air long enough to circle the entire courtyard. That was progress.

"Hehe, I guess Amanda does know her stuff after all," Akko said, pulling up on her broom and coming to a stop in front of Diana. It was just after dinner and the courtyard was largely empty, most of the witches having chosen to stay indoors as it still was quite cool at night this time of year.

"Oh? I was unaware Miss O'Neil was helping you with your flying as well," Diana said, closing the book she hadn't read a page of as Akko dismounted her broom. Her tone was perhaps a little colder than it should have been, something she needed to remind herself to watch. There was no reason for such behavior.

"Yeah, she's been a lot of help," Akko continued, oblivious to the way Diana's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well when it comes to flying anyways, she was less helpful with- uh, other stuff..."

"Indeed. And what other stuff was that?" Diana asked, suspicion evident in her voice as Akko squirmed under her gaze.

"Ah, nothing. It was just, umm... girl talk?" Akko offered, not sure how to exactly what to say. She wasn't about to tell Diana that she had gone to Amanda to ask for advice on how to ask a girl out. Especially since her advice had basically been "you two are hopeless, suck it up and ask her already."

"Girl talk... I see," Diana said slowly, parsing out the possibilities for that herself. She couldn't say that it was something she was well versed in. That was more her roommates domain. "Well, if that is all for today I believe I will take my leave. I still need to study before it gets much later."

"Oh, ok then," Akko said, a small pout on her face as Diana said she was leaving. She hadn't invited her here to just show off. She had intended to ask her out, finally. Even had a whole set of notes on how to do so thanks to Lotte and Amanda. Which she had forget to actually bring with her... points for trying at least? Wait no, no points unless she actually managed to do it.

"Goodnight Akko, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," Diana said with a smile, oblivious to Akko's internal turmoil.

"Right, breakfast," Akko said out of habit, not really paying attention. She needed to do something. Diana was about to walk away and all her planning would be for nothing. Screw it, she just had to go for it, like Amanda kept telling her. "Diana, wait!"

"Yes?" Diana said, turning back to Akko. The girl had suddenly got a lot closer, making Diana blush slightly. "Akko, what is-"

"Come to town with me!" Akko said suddenly, before frowning slightly. Wait, that wasn't how she was supposed to say it. "I mean, do you want to go with us this Saturday? I wanted to go out with you there." Ugh, even that hadn't sounded right. Why did her command of English pick now to go on vacation?

Diana's eyes widened before she gave a soft smile. Really, was that all Akko wanted? "Of course, I would be delighted too." She would be more than happy to take a trip into town with her friends. Especially as Akko would likely find someway to get into trouble without her there. And likely with her there if she was being honest.

"You, you would be?" Akko said, her face flushing before realization hit her. Diana had said yes. To her. To her asking her on a date.

"Akko, are you okay?" Diana said, her expression shifting to concern as Akko seemed to have frozen for a moment. Reaching out she placed a hand on Akko's shoulder, the contact seeming to snap Akko out of whatever had made her freeze up.

"Ah, of course. I'm great," Akko said, actually jumping as she realized that she had frozen. That was embarrassing, but fortunately Diana was the only one to have seen it. And she had said yes! They were going to go on a date. Now to leave without freezing again or tripping over her feet or summoning a dragon. She had a date to plan. "Umm, I'll send you the details later, okay?

"That would be fine," Diana said, still curious as to why Akko had suddenly frozen up. "You did mean this Saturday though, correct?"

"Yep, this Saturday. It's a date," Akko said, unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face at those words. "I'll uh, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Right," Diana said, watching as Akko turned and rushed off, narrowly missing running directly into one of the colonnades. Once she was out of sight she let her face fall, letting out a forlorn sigh. "A date... if only that was truly the case," Diana said softly, a somber smile on her face. If only she had the courage to simply ask Akko out, if only Akko would accept. Still she was looking forward to their trip, even if it wasn't the date she longed for. It would be nice to spend an afternoon in town with their friends.

* * *

So despite what Akko had said she hadn't actually seen Diana before Saturday rolled around. First she had stayed up too late planning their date/gushing over Diana actually agreeing. Then she had made the mistake of literally running into Finnelan after classes were over which resulted in detention. And since they didn't share any classes together on Fridays it was only now that she'd finally be able to see her again.

Which was fine. It wasn't like she was nervous or anything. Not at all. "Breathe Akko," Lotte reminded her, running her brush through Akko's hair once more. She had thought about a few different styles for it but eventually decided to just leave it down, opting for a simple look. It went well with the sundress she had picked out, a pale violet dress of hers with a blue ribbon around the middle that she had magically altered to fit Akko.

"Right, breathing. That's important, can't forget that," Akko said, nodding her head before getting a painful reminder that Lotte was still brusjing her hair. "Itee!"

"Hehe, do it again," Sucy cackled as Akko rubbed at where the comb had yanked her. "Do you think Diana will still go out with her if you pull all her hair out?"

"Sucy!" Akko whined, not needing any more worries at the moment.

"Akko, relax. She already agreed to go on a date with you. That means the hard part is over," Lotte said, getting Akko back into position to finish her hair. Everyone knew the hardest part was always getting through to a confession, once that happened and the pairing started going on dates then the rest was easy.

"Okay, okay. I got this," Akko said, pumping herself up. Diana had already agreed to go on a date with her, all she had to do now was actually do it. No problem. "You're right, the hard part is over. What could go wrong now...- shut up Sucy!"

"I hadn't actually said anything," Sucy said, giving a wicked grin as she leaned over the bed to get a better look at Akko. She had to admit Lotte had done a good job with Akko, especially given that she had been tempted to spell Akko in place when she had started.

"You were going to though," Lotte pointed out, stepping back from Akko and getting a good look at her work. It was some of her best work if she was being honest, and should match well with what Barbara had told her Diana was going to be wearing. "I think you're ready."

"Thanks Lotte," Akko said, giving her friend a quick hug before moving to the door. "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck, Akko," Lotte said, not that Akko had heard her, having already rushed out of the room. For a moment there was just silence, before Sucy broke it.

"Ten quid Akko blows something up in the first hour," Sucy said, a wicked grin stretched across her face at the thought.

"Sucy!"

* * *

Slowing to a normal pace Akko took a moment to get her breathing back under control, not wanting to look like she had just run across half the campus when she met Diana by the entrance to the school. Even though she definitely just had. Pawing at her hair, she decided it was good enough and stepped out into the entrance hallway looking for Diana. Spotting her immediately Akko ground to a halt once more, her mouth dropping open at the sight before her.

She had mentioned to Diana that they should wear something besides their school uniforms. And Lotte had gotten Barbara and Hannah to agree to make sure Diana did so. But Akko had been expecting a dress like the one she had seen Diana in before, not what she was actually wearing. Simple brown shoes, a pair of tight fitting off-white pants and a deep blue button-up shirt that was shockingly left un-tucked. Most surprising of all though was her hair, as Diana had it pulled back in a loose pony-tail, her bangs left to frame her face, in a look that made Akko's face heat up so much she was worried she might actually melt.

"Hello Akko," Diana said, turning to look at Akko as she heard her approach. For a moment she was stunned, the sight of Akko in her dress taking her breath away for a moment. Biting down on her lip she forced herself to say something, not wanting to appear too obvious, "You look quite lovely."

...eh?! Had Diana really just said that? About her? How was she able to be so calm, when Akko felt like she was about to spontaneously combust? "You look lo-lovley as well," Akko managed to get out, calming somewhat when she saw Diana's cheeks redden. At least it wasn't just her.

"Are you sure? I must admit I am less sure about my appearance," Diana said, awkwardly reaching up to the side of her head and touching where her hair had been pulled back. "Hannah said that I needed to, how was it, 'change up my look?' but I was less certain."

"You're beautiful," Akko said instantly, her face flushing as she realized she'd said that aloud. Akko's blushing was nothing compared to Diana's though, the girl's face having gone red enough to match Akko's eyes. Searching for something more to say to distract from what she had just said, she focused on the part of Diana's outfit that had surprised her the most, "I can't believe you left your shirt un-tucked. Isn't that against school rules?"

"That was not my idea," Diana said, snapping herself out of her daze. Goodness, how was she going to get through the night if Akko kept complimenting her like that? Did the girl have any idea what that did to her? "And when I tried to fix it I learned that Hannah had actually spelled my shirt to stay un-tucked."

Akko just stared at her for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "Oh man, that's amazing. I didn't think Hannah had that in her," she said, fighting back the urge to laugh even more. She'd have to get Amanda to thank Hannah for her. Assuming she actually survived the night.

"Yes, well. They were quite adamant that wearing my normal attire would draw unwanted attention," Diana added, having eventually conceded their point. Given how widely broadcast their defeat of the Noir Missile had been, going out dressed in their school attire was sure to result in them being recognized. "So when will the others be here?"

"Eh, others? What others?" Akko said, tilting her head curiously. Why would they be waiting for anyone else for their date? Sure, maybe eventually they might do a group thing with Hannah and Amanda but not for their first date.

"I thought... never mind, my mistake. I must have misunderstood," Diana said, brushing it off. The last two days she had been lamenting the fact that it wouldn't just be her and Akko, only to find out that had been the case the entire time. Honestly she should have realized once she saw that neither of her roommates were making any attempt to get ready.

"Oh, yeah. I do that all the time," Akko said, not giving it much thought. Hannah or Barbara had probably said something and Diana had just misheard them. "Well, should we get going? You don't mind flying us right? I would but then it would take us twi- no thre-... a whole lot longer to get there."

"It would be my pleasure Akko," Diana said, giving Akko a smile that made her stomach do a back-flip. Raising her wand she summoned her broom to her side, having left it nearby on the assumption that she would likely need it. Mounting it she kicked off to float a few feet above ground before extending a hand to Akko to help her climb up behind her.

As Akko's arms wrapped she blushed once more, unable to deny that there might've been an ulterior motive for her offering to fly both of them. Well if she was going to do this, might as well go all the way with it, "Well, where to milady?" And for an instant Diana would swear that she felt Akko's heart actually skip a beat.

Akko had to refrain from letting out a squeal at that, how was it fair for Diana to do that? "Blytonbury, there's a spot near the clock tower we can land and not draw attention. It's close to where we're gong to."

"Understood," Diana said, sending her broom forward in a burst of speed that made Akko cling even more tightly to her. And if that was intentional, well who could blame her?

* * *

"Oh come on!" Akko yelled, staring disbelievingly at the sight in front of her. The very nice restaurant that she(*cough* Lotte *cough*) had made reservations for them at was closed. And not just closed but closed because a pack of phase weasels had walked right through the walls and into the kitchen storerooms and eaten nearly everything.

Turning to Diana after listening in on the explanation being given to the couple in front of them Akko asked her a question, "Umm, this isn't our fault is it?" Phase weasels weren't exactly rare, with the only difference between them and regular weasels being the blue coloration of their stripes. And ability to walk through solid objects. But they could only do so in place with a high concentration of magic! At least that had been the case when they were featured on one of the Chariot cards.

"I wouldn't say that we were to blame per se," Diana answered slowly, understanding Akko's point. Thanks to the revival of Yggdrasil nearly everywhere had a high enough concentration of magic to allow things to be possible that before could only be seen somewhere like Arcturus Forest. "But it is a good example of unintended consequences."

"Stupid consequences..." Akko muttered, glaring at the closed restaurant. Great, now she had to scramble and find somewhere else with the perfect combination of food and atmosphere to take Diana... "So, anywhere you'd like to eat instead?"

"Anywhere you like would be fine, Akko. I am a little surprised that the first thing you wanted to do was get dinner though," Diana said, having found that a little off. She had assumed that Akko had invited her out because there was something specific she wanted to do, not merely have dinner.

"Well, I did consider a list of idea," Akko said, giving a shrug. And she meant a literal list, compiled with Lotte and Amanda's help. "And dinner seemed like the best choice. I mean, aquariums are totally in style right now but there isn't one near here. Amusement park was a no. There weren't any festivals. Beaches are cool, but it's still too cold and the ones in England suck. I can't fly more than more than a foot off the ground so flying back into space was out. Study-date would just be-"

Diana could only stare as Akko continued to go on, now saying how a hot spring would be suicide for some reason. She really didn't know what to say. She had been under the impression that Akko wanted her to come to do something with her but it really appeared that Akko had wanted to do anything as long as it was with her. And had put no small amount of thought into it. It was almost as if she had been planning for a date. "Akko, maybe we should just find a place to eat?" Diana asked, forcing her thoughts from the dangerous path they'd been on.

"Ah, whoops. Got carried away there. Right, food," Akko said, looking around to see if there was anything relatively close. Fast food place, pub, another pub, pizzeria, pub with leprechauns on door, slighter better fast food place, cafe where they put beans on toast, yet another pub... "We could do pizza?"

"That would be fine," Diana said, not all too concerned. Given Luna Nova's preference for an all potato meal plan she was a far less picky eater than one might initially assume.

"Have you ever actually had pizza?" Akko asked as they headed to the pizzeria, actually willing to believe the answer would be no. Diana's family had servants, that didn't really match with up with pizza for dinner in her mind.

"Akko, please. I have had pizza on occasion," Diana said, shaking her head slightly. True it was rare, but their chef had insisted on making sure she was exposed to as many kinds of food as he could manage. "Perhaps I should be asking you the same. I understand it is far less common in Japan than it is here in Europe or the States."

"Oh for sure, I had it like twice before coming here," Akko admitted, picking her way around the clusters of people out on the streets. "But when they decided potatoes were the only food we needed, I got the faeries to help me smuggle in some pizzas a couple of nights a week."

"You are aware that is against school rules," Diana said, having no doubt that Akko was. She was also quite certain that Akko did not care.

"Mhmm, that just made it taste better," Akko replied, turning to give Diana a slight smirk. That was nearly a mistake as she almost walked right into someone the second she did. Right, eyes forward, she could get distracted by how gorgeous Diana looked over dinner.

* * *

"That was quite good," Diana said, pushing her empty plate a little ways from her. Akko and her had gone halves on a large pizza, Akko going for a diavola pizza while she had opted for the simpler pizza margherita. She had even been convinced to try a slice of Akko's, resulting in her face turning red due to the girl once more, although for a quite different reason than the other times.

"Very," Akko said, having eaten around three-fourths of the pizza. It wasn't nearly as fancy a place as where she had planned to go originally but it'd still been quite nice. Maybe even better than the other would have been, as she had been much more relaxed here. Seeing the waitress coming over to them she reached into the pocket of her dress, pulling her card out of a small wallet and handing it to her, "For both of us."

"Akko, that's not necessary. I can pay for my share," Diana protested, even as the waitress just nodded and walked away to ring them up.

"No way! I'm the one who asked you out, so it's my treat," Akko said, having no intention of letting Diana pay.

"Nonsense, we should've have split the bill. I don't wish to take advantage of you," Diana argued, prompting Akko to roll her eyes.

"My parents send me more money than I can spend anyways. Heh, Tou-san would actually love the idea of it being used to buy a girl as pretty as you dinner," Akko said, smirking as she thought of how her dad would react. Actually she should tell him about it next time she talked with her parents, they'd probably be shocked to learn that she was dating the girl she'd complained about so much at the start of the year.

"That's... ah, fine. I'll let it go for now," Diana said, giving in rather easily. In truth her mind had already shifted on to something else. "Akko, is it okay if I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah sure," Akko said, caught a little off-guard by the sudden shift.

"I'm unsure how to properly frame this, so forgive me if I sound rude," Diana prefaced, suddenly nervous. "I had noticed that you rarely mention your parents and had begun to assume that your family relationship was strained much as mine was. Yet from the fond way you referred to your father I assume that is not actually the case?"

"Umm..." Akko got out, her brain taking a minute to actually understand what Diana had said... actually, make that two minutes. "Wait, are you saying you thought I didn't get along with my parents because I never talk about them? No, no it's nothing like that. It's..."

Akko trailed off for a minute, trying to think of a way to say what she wanted to say. Fortunately the waitress returning with her receipt and card gave her a moment of cover to think, letting her gather her thoughts. "It's strange, but I just don't think of them? Ugh, that sounds awful, right? It's not like I don't love them or anything, far from it. I just... when I'm not there with them it's easy for me to not think of them?"

Diana stayed silent, trying to parse it out for herself. It must have shown on her face because Akko let out another groan, hanging her head for a moment. "Ah, I got it!" Akko exclaimed suddenly, eyes shining as she thought of a way to explain. "Have you thought about Barbara or Hannah at all tonight? No, right? Like I haven't thought about Sucy or Lotte or Amanda. But it's not like they're not my friends or I don't care about them. I'm just not thinking about them."

"I see," Diana said, getting a better idea of what Akko meant. It made some sense to her, Akko was the very definition of someone who lived in the moment, never looking back and never planning ahead, for better or worse. Well that wasn't entirely true, as she was certainly able to do both when it came to Chariot, "I suppose Chariot was the exception."

Akko seemed surprised at that, pausing to think it over for a moment, "I guess? I never really thought of it like that but it makes sense. Shiny Chariot is one of the few things that was always in my mind, that and..." Akko came to a halt, blushing before deciding just say it, "well, and you."

Diana blinked owlishly at Akko, a bright red blush creeping across her face. "Akko, I-"

"Umm, excuse me?" Their waitress asked, getting both Diana and Akko to jump as she interrupted them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but... umm, you're the witch we saw on tv right? The one who stopped the missile?"

Surprised at being recognized Akko looked around, noticing that several of the other customers were looking over at them as well. One of them even had their phone pointed at them, which was kinda rude now that she thought about it. Actually now that she looked she could tell that they weren't even really focusing on her, but on Diana. Figures, even if Diana changed her look up she still had the most distinctive hair in the country, the fact that they had gone unnoticed as long as they had was a small miracle.

Still Diana didn't look to thrilled with the attention, which meant it was time to split. "Hey Diana," Akko said, getting her date's attention. Giving her a wink she pulled out her wand, "I think it's time we leave. _Occultatio fumus!_ "

* * *

"Hehe, that worked out perfectly!" Akko cheered, proud of herself for how flawlessly she'd pulled off the spell. Not only had the fog given them enough cover to make their escape she had seen it fade away rather quickly, not lingering for hours like the first time she'd tried in her dorm.

"While it does appear to have worked out, perhaps next time we can simply try to excuse ourselves and leave?" Diana offered, not sure that casting spells in the middle of a busy restaurant was the best choice of action.

"Ah, come on Diana! It was fun! And I didn't even blow anything up!" Akko said excitedly. Ha, take that Sucy!

"Was that actually a concern?" Diana asked, not seeing how a spell that created fog could possibly explode.

"With me? Yes, always," Akko said, nodding with a bright smile on her face as she walked. She didn't try to blow anything up, it just happened. A lot.

"I see," Diana said, resolving to further brush up on her extinguishing spells. And first aid spells. "If I may ask, where are we going now?" Even in the rush of leaving the pizzeria it hadn't escaped her notice that Akko seemed to be moving with a destination in mind.

"Hehe, you'll see. We should be there right around the right time," Akko said, not bothering to explain further. With a little luck they'd get there right as the sun started to set.

"Very well," Diana replied, perfectly content to follow Akko wherever she wished. Stepping closer to Akko she started to reach out to take her hand, before faltering and letting it fall to her side.

Not having missed the action Akko gave a mischievous smirk, before giving an affected shudder. "It's colder than I thought it'd be," Akko said, making sure to rub her arms as if she had just noticed. There was a little truth to it, as she was in a dress, and it was fairly cool, although not enough to bother her.

"It is rather cool," Diana agreed, not having really noticed. Then again she was dressed more warmly than Akko was. As she said that Akko leaned over into her, intertwining their arms and taking a hold of her hand. "A- Akko?"

"There, much warmer now," Akko said, beaming up at Diana, who had turned bright red. Uh oh, had she moved to quickly? "This is okay, right?"

"I suppose so," Diana managed to say, unable to say for sure. On one hand it was everything she wanted, on the other it was borderline torture. Nice, soft, warm torture.

"Good, I don't want to push you into anything you're uncomfortable with," Akko said, just getting a nod in response. Settling into a comfortable silence the two continued on, Akko slowly driving Diana crazy as she idly moved her thumb across the back of Diana's hand. Fortunately for Diana's sake it didn't take them much longer to reach the park, the sun just starting to set as they did.

* * *

"Awesome, looks we got here at the right time," Akko said, unwinding her arm from around Diana's but keeping her hand held tight as she pulled her further into the park. Shifting her gaze she started looking for something, much to Diana's confusion.

"Akko, what are we here for?" Diana asked, wondering why Akko had led them to a park only to be looking off into the trees surrounding it.

"You'll see in just a minute. Now come on," Akko said, pulling on Diana's hand and leading her off the park trail and into the woods a little ways. There wasn't really a path to follow, but it wasn't so overgrown as to make walking difficult. And they weren't going far either, as Akko pulled up shortly, pointing with her free hand, "Look!"

Diana wondered what Akko was pointing at for a moment before seeing a flash of red light, no larger than the end of a pen, but surprisingly bright. As if in answer a blue light flashed a short distance away. No, not as if but in actual answer Diana realized, as more red lights started to flash to be answered by blue ones. More and more started to flash, lighting up all around them, Akko having moved to face her, their joined hands held loosely in between them. Diana started to speak only for Akko to raise her free hand to her lips in a sing to remain quiet.

Diana soon realized why, as the blue and red flashes drew close, before joining together and shifting to dual flashes of purple. "Pupura Lampyridea," Diana realized, keeping her voice low. Akko nodded in confirmation, her eyes shining as more and more purple lights joined the blue and red floating around them. They were a type of firefly, whose lights combined to form a purple flash when mating. And they had only even been found in area with strong magic. Unintended consequences once more, although this time it was hard to say it wasn't in their favor.

As the surprise of the fireflies started to fade Diana found her gaze drawn more to the girl who had shared this with her. The girl who had been the one to make all of this even possible. Akko, the girl she had fallen for some time ago and still lacked the courage to confess. Even now she wanted to ask her out, or to just lean down and kiss her, but she couldn't bring herself too. So entranced with her own thoughts was she that she missed Akko asking her a question, only realizing so belatedly. "Ah, yes Ak-" Diana tried to ask, only to be cut off.

As Diana's gaze had shifted to Akko, Akko too had found herself enamored with Diana, the fireflies all but forgotten. It hadn't gone entirely as planned but this date had still been wonderful, and as perfect as she could have imagined. Now all she wanted to do was take another step forward, "Diana, may I kiss you?" It took a moment for Diana to respond, Akko shifting nervously for a moment. Finally Diana answered, Akko moving forward as soon as she head "yes" to press their lips together.

It wasn't exactly what she had dreamed of. Diana wasn't moving at all, seemingly completely stunned by what she had just done. Realizing something was off Akko pulled back, looking up to see a completely stunned Diana just staring at her. "Diana?"

"You kissed me..." Diana said slowly, still trying to process if that had really happened.

"Yeah, I asked if I could, you said yes. Wait, I didn't mishear that did I? Oh crap, Diana I'm so sorry," Akko rambled, starting to panic. "It's just our date had gone so well and I though-"

"Date?" Diana said, the pieces starting to fall into place. "This was a date?"

"Yeah?" Akko said slowly, now very confused herself. What else could it have been? "I asked you out Thursday, and then- "

Oh. _Oh_. By the Nine she was an idiot. Akko had asked her out. On an actual, real date. And somehow, despite being hailed constantly as the smartest witch of her age, she had thought she meant as a friend. A friend to dress up specially for, make dinner reservations for, hold hands on a walk through the park with, share such a beautiful moment with, and kiss... Oh, that's right. Akko had kissed her, and she'd responded so badly that Akko was now in a panic trying to fix it.

"-on't want to be frien-" What? What had Akko spiraled into while she was trying to get her brain back on track. She couldn't allow her to continue. Not having any better idea for how to snap Akko out of it Diana stepped forward, taking hold of Akko's hand and pulling her closer, causing her to stop her rambling before leaning down to kiss her.

It was better than the first time, but still not very good. Akko was too stunned to properly respond and she was too shy to try and push it longer. "That wasn't very good either, was it?" Diana asked, resting her forehead against Akko's.

Akko just smiled, throwing her arms around Diana's neck. "Nope. But we can keep trying until we get it right." Smiling she pulled Diana back down to her, and this time it was right. Sweet, warm, and all to short even as it left both girls panting slightly as their lips parted. "See, better."

"Much," Diana said, biting down on her lip as she forced herself to not lean down and kiss Akko again. She needed to apologize first. "Akko, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I didn't realize that this was meant to be a date until now. I've behaved terr-"

"Stop it, Diana. You were perfect," Akko said, cutting Diana off. She meant it. Everything about tonight had been perfect. Not at all how she had imagined, or planned but perfect for them all the same.

"I promise I'll do better next time," Diana swore, still upset with herself for not realizing something so obvious. Even their friends had clearly known, a dozen different things Barbara or Hannah had said to her earlier now suddenly making sense.

"So, does that mean you're asking me out on a second date?" Akko asked, a confident grin on her face. She had never thought she'd be able to be so self-assured when it came to this, but it was easy. It was just Diana, and everything was easier with Diana.

"Atsuko Kagari, would you please do me the honor of going on a date with me next Saturday?" Diana asked, completely serious as she did. She would make up for making such a mess of this date.

"Of course," Akko said, smiling up at Diana brightly. "On one condition... be my girlfriend."

"Always," Diana replied instantly, before instantly blushing at what she'd just said. "I'm sorry, that was too forward, I-"

"Accepted," Akko said simply, before pulling Diana back down for another kiss, the purple flashes of the fireflies still lighting the clearing around them as their lips connected once more. Not the date she had planned, but it was so much more perfect this way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, sorry this was late for Diakko Day. Still this was a blast to write, if a bit of challenge. There's a bit of suspension of disbelief needed to make it work but given that it's partly based on a true story it's not that crazy. Anyways leave kudos, comments, etc. I love those things


End file.
